Wild Flower
by Fiend of Twilight
Summary: A new girl has shown up to the village and is coming to stay with Sakura.But she dosen't seem like a normal female ninja. Who is she? and what powers dose she have ? read and find out parings : sasuxsaku, nejixten,narutoxhina, leexoc


**An**: Hi this is a new story. On top of that it is the second one. I felt bad because only two people readied my 1st story. But I'm hoping a lot more people will like this. So plz I need your help to write better. So thank you and enjoy.

-

-

Flashback 

Darkness, cold wet darkness. Only the smallest shimmer light is all I can see. Even though I haven't seen the outside in 4 years. I still remember what everything. The blazing hots sun overhead, the tall evergreen and grass underneath me. I miss those days when I was free. Running outside playing with friends, climbing trees, seeing my grandmother. But all those pleasures that I once enjoyed were taken from me. When I was five I placed in my cell. Chain by my neck and wrist to the wall. No one comes to see me or tell they cared for me … But did they ever love me?

Ha! They probably cared for their favorite. In there I eyes he do no wrong. Their favorite little brat stops by here everyday to torture me. By throwing food or making empty threats to kill me when he becomes head of the clan. Wait what's that? I try moving my dark colored ears to see if I can hear better. Footsteps? Coming here? Koji? No he only comes at noon and it's later than that. The mystery person opens the door. "Get up" he demeaned. I stood up and glared at him. Ack Koji! "What the hell do you want?" He walked over and grabs my wrist then he took it off one of the shackles after taken off my chains. I touched my neck I can breathe." Come" he said I followed him I shut my eyes. The light was so blinding we walked down many corods. Until a large bedroom stood before us.

I guessed that it was the guest. "Stay" he order. He can 't tell me what to do that fucken whimp. I glared at him directly. He walked towards me and shoved a backpack into my hands with some cloths inside. " Get changed and meet me in the basement" he said.

Luckily for me I remember where everything is. I got to the basement I fond him leaning against wall. He looked up grabbed my arm and pull me to the wall. Koji push the stone the wall moved there was a long narrow hallway. After a few hours of walking. We were ended up outside. We walked down the path and into the wood then he stopped.

This the part when you leave so go"

What the hell are you talking about?" He smirked "well you have a choice either you leave now and never return or stay here and die" "That's not going to happen mom wouldn't kill me" I yelled "Right of course mom wouldn't he said sweetly. But I'll tell you a little secret father is sick, and has to give up the position head for the family. So they agreed for me to lead. And first thing on my list is to get rid of you" he cheered. " I…" didn't know what to do if I stay I'll die. I grabbed the backpack and ran as fast I could. I kept pumping my legs even though they hurt. Then I remember what my Grandmother said to me before passed away." My lovely little girl listen to me and listen well she said sweetly" you are different from people around you but doesn't make you any less of a person .A time will come when you have to leave home. When that happens I want you to stay strong and explore the world around you. Live your life to the fullest." With that in mind I kept going.

End of Flashback

Tia sighed as she lean against on tree near the entence to Konhana . She is older now able to control herself better. But once (more like all the time) in a while she would get spit off about something her cat ears would stick up. Like they are now "where is she?" she whined "Damn it Sakura you told you meet me here at noon and now its 3:50. Tia said slightly agervied "**SAKURA WHERE ARE YOU**!"

**An**: sorry if it seem the story went to fast. This flashback was just a little info my oc character Tia. If your wondering about the cat ears part. That all be explain in the next chapter. So plz r&r.


End file.
